Inu Switch
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Inuyasha finds out he has a twin. His twin lives in Kagomes time. Inuyasha switches places with his twin.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. I'm just a fanatic who loves writing and reading fanfics.  
  
Title: Inu Switch  
  
Note: Reviews make me happy. Making me happy means I update more! (  
  
Now for the Story.  
  
(Story starts out with Inuyasha as a kid)  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG! Was heard outside of the hut. Inuyasha and his mother sat beside each other hugging tightly, both scared for the others' life. Taisho, Inuyasha's twin sister was sleeping on the futon. The banging eventually stopped, and hours later, Inuyasha and his mother were on the futon sleeping.  
Inuyasha shot up awake quickly because he smelt something. Fire! He looked around the small hut and saw that the only exit, the front door was a blaze. "Mother!" he exclaimed. His mom stirred. "Fire, we have to leave now or else!" The fire started to spread.  
"Come on Inuyasha, through the window!" his mother said. They broke the window open and quickly got out. But then they remembered Taisho.  
"Oh, no! Taisho!" Inuyasha/Taisho's mother exclaimed. Inuyasha quickly stuck his head through the window to see if he could get to Taisho, but Taisho disappeared. She was not seen.  
"Mom, she's gone," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Do not be alarmed, child, I am going to make your life a whole lot easier than destined to, you already know of the attacks you can do and how to survive, now I'm sending you to another world, another time to live and be safer, your differences will be noticed but you'll be safer and more welcomed, you will be coming back but that's later on in your life, bye," a good miko said and Taisho disappeared from the grassy village and appeared on a well paved sidewalk of a city like place. She tried to remember what happened, but then realized that the conversation happened many years ago. She had memories of going to school, living with a human family, being picked on because of her looks and getting glasses. Now she remembers that she's on her way to school and it's early in the morning. She looked down and realized that she was now wearing a very short green skirt and a white shirt. She remembered that it was a uniform and she had to wear one. But then she smelt the scent of a demon. She ran through the sidewalks and followed the scent to an alley. It was a baboon pelt clothed demon with a huge dark aura around it. It was attacking a human girl.  
"Hey, you damned demon, leave the human alone!" Taisho yelled.  
"And what's a weak little half breed like you going to do about that!" it replied. Taisho was going to pull out her sword but realized she didn't know how to use it properly so she used her claws, "Soul Shattering Iron Claw!" she yelled and he became a stick with a piece of hair on it. "Th-thanks," she stuttered.  
"What would a very strong demon like that want with you?" Taisho asked picking up the hair on the stick.  
"I don't know?" she said and ran off.  
  
"So Inuyasha is in this time too, though he is not as skilled in this time, perhaps he's a reincarnation of the real Inuyasha," Naraku said. "But he is a she, this will be fun killing her. Kagura, go keep an eye on her, go through the well and find her and keep an eye on her,"  
"Fine," she said and walked off.  
  
"Taisho, come on let's go we're going to be late for school!" a girl exclaimed. Taisho looked towards the girl. "Hey, here, you must have dropped your headband, here put this on," she handed her a headband.  
"Who are you?" Taisho asked taking the headband. "And what's this for?"  
"Satya, your friend. You told me this was going to happen, well anyway, you told me your secret about being a half demon and all, and you were going to loose your memory because of some miko who sent you here. You told me to keep this just in case you loose one, you don't want those ears to be seen, and here, let me fix your wig," Satya rambled.  
'So she's a human I can trust,' Taisho thought. 'Very well then,' Satya fixed Taisho's black haired wig over her white hair. "Thanks, Satya," Taisho said.  
"Hey, can I paint your nails later on, they'd look so nice because they're so long," Satya said.  
"Feh, okay," Taisho replied. They ran off to school. Taisho's memory seemed to be coming back and school was normal. Then after school when she was on her way home, she realized that she didn't know where 'home' was. Satya walked her home and said that her guardian was on a business trip. Taisho ran to her room and put on her fire rat haori outfit that her mother got made for her and her brother. Her one was much more feminine but closely identical to Inuyasha's. She took off her wig and headband and let her ears go up. She then jumped down from the window and climbed onto a tree in the backyard with her schoolbooks. She studied for a while and fell asleep when she awakened to the scent of a youkia similar to the baboon pelt clothed demon she saw earlier. She looked down at the dim back yard; the sun was already setting. She saw a woman with red eyes and a fan at the bottom of the tree. Taisho jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Taisho demanded. 


	2. Kagura

"I'm here to warn you about Naraku, he's after you and wants to kill you," she said.  
"And why am I to trust you, you smell is identical to him," Taisho said pulling out her sword.  
"Fool, I control the wind, and am against Naraku," Kagura said.  
"What's the wind got to do with my sword, and who is this Naraku?" Taisho asked.  
"It would be best to meet your former self, Inuyasha," Kagura said. She grabbed Taisho's hand and the setting seemed to spin then they appeared in front of a well. Kagura jumped in and Taisho followed.  
"Eeek! Where the fuck are we?" Taisho asked.  
"In the Feudal Era, I'll leave you here," Kagura said and with a gust of wind, she disappeared. Taisho was left climbing out of the well.  
  
"Kagura thinks that she can just get away with betraying me again, I'll settle with her after the Inuyasha reincarnate," Naraku said to himself in his new castle.  
  
Taisho stopped suddenly when she smelled the scent of a youkia. It was coming towards her fast. She looked back and saw that it was right behind her now. She ran towards the trees and tripped over a root. Then the snake bit her leg and venom came through the fangs. Then it changed into a humanoid baboon pelt clothed demon.  
Taisho opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. "Hehehe, my snake demon form has taken your speech and given you poison, since you are in the same time as your previous body, he will also die because you two share the same souls," Then the evil baboon guy disappeared. 'Damn you fucking asshole!' Taisho tried to say. Taisho decided she needed to go somewhere for the poison, but didn't know where. Well if she was back in her real time, then she might as well go to her old village, she decided. She needed to go through another village first though. As she walked through an old woman stopped her.  
"Inuyasha what are ye doing alone?" she asked. Taisho turned around to look at her. She was a human, what would a human want with Inuyasha. Surely, she couldn't trust her. She had to find her brother. She ran as fast as she could into the forest looking for her brother's scent. Then she found a scent that smelled familiar she followed it and bumped right into someone. 'Is that Inuyasha?' Taisho thought first but then saw stripes and a crescent moon on his face, and no dog-ears. Oh, no, it was her half brother, Sesshoumaru. She started to feel numbness in her leg. She tried to walk with it but fell to the ground.  
"Weak half-breed, younger brother, you smell slightly different, what happened to you, none the less, draw tetsusaiga," he said. But then Rin popped out of nowhere from the trees and in front of them two. Taisho opened her mouth and was about to speak, 'I'm a girl not a guy! Can't you tell, no wait you probably can't because you look like one, and by the way, I'm getting kind of sick and tired of being called by my brother's name I am Taisho! Taisho, not fucking Inuyasha!' Rin must have understood because she replied, "Taisho, Sesshoumaru-sama does not look like a girl, Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama is very strong," 


	3. Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin in surprised. 'You can hear me? That's amazing because baboon guy turned me fucking mute,' Taisho said in her 'voice'.  
"Rin, tell me what she says," Sesshoumaru ordered.  
"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama, Taisho was turned mute by a baboon guy, she doesn't like being called by her brother's name, and she is a girl," Rin said.  
'Tell this guy that I don't have a tetsusaiga, but I have a ten- tetsusaiga,' Taisho said. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Taisho says that she doesn't have a tetsusaiga but she has a ten-tetsusaiga,"  
"Where did she get this ten-tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
'Father gave it to me as a child, it was made from his claws,' Taisho said.  
"Her father gave it to her and made it from claws," Rin said. 'Oh and tell him that he doesn't act like he's a brother,' Taisho said.  
"You don't act like an elder brother, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said and giggled. Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed Taisho by the neck. "Sesshoumaru, don't be mean to your sister, be nice, she's your family,"  
Sesshoumaru dropped Taisho onto the ground she fell to her knees. "Thanks Rin," Taisho said and realized her voice was back. "That's much better, no that I can speak, I have a few things to say," Taisho said. Sesshoumaru turned and looked to her.  
"Who is your father?" he asked.  
"Ain't it obvious, Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands, he made two other swords, the Tetsusaiga and the Tensusaiga, given to my brothers. You have the tensusaiga so you must be one of my brothers,"  
"So Taisho, you're still alive," Sesshoumaru said. But then the poison started to burn her leg and she fell to the ground and passed out. "Jaken, come we are going home," Sesshoumaru ordered.  
"Milord, why are you caring for your stupid half-breed brother?" Jaken asked. "Forget I questioned you milord!" he exclaimed and they got on the two headed dragon.  
  
Taisho awakened on a very comfortable futon. She realized that the room was huge and well decorated. Taisho jumped out of the bed and onto the soft thick carpet. She ran to the door opened it quickly and ran through the halls and bumped right into Jaken.  
"Sorry, um what's your name?" Taisho said.  
"Jaken, and milord wants you come with me," Jaken said. Taisho followed him and finally entered the study.  
"Yo Sesshou, thanks for um healing me and um keeping me here," Taisho said.  
"Tell me about this ten-tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru commanded.  
"Oh this?" Taisho pulled out her sword to show him. It was a bit smaller than the other two swords, it had purple streaks going across it. "Father got it made by some guy with his claws and gave it to me, I don't remember how I got it I just know it was from father, now brother, why do you have a strong hate towards-"  
"Be Silent," he said quickly. Taisho felt her powers leaving. She looked out towards the window to see that the sun was going down.  
"I have to go!" Taisho said quickly.  
"You are not going anywhere until I say you can," Sesshoumaru said.  
"How about a battle, if I win you take me back to where I was, and if I loose we can continue what we are doing," Taisho said. "A quick one, now!"  
"Very well, half-breed," he replied.  
  
Taisho stood with her sword drawn, Sesshoumaru in front. Taisho ran up to him with her sword, about to hit but then used her other hand and clawed his face. That surprised him. But the scratch wasn't that bad. He quickly grabbed the hand that clawed him and used his poison claw. Taisho used the sword and hit the chain of his armor. It fell to the ground. He let go of Taisho's hand.  
"Can't do much with that sword, I'll take it off your hands then," he said. "You haven't mastered it have you," Taisho got mad she smelt something on instinct, she gut through what she smelt and realized that she cut Sesshoumaru.  
"Sorry, please don't be dead, I don't want to kill my own brother," Taisho said looking at him on the ground.  
"You can't kill, I Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands, that easily," he said and got up. Taisho realized that it was already dark. Her hair was black and her claws were gone.  
"Shit!" Taisho exclaimed. Sesshoumaru looked at her and saw her hair was black.  
"Either way, you're still just an inferior half breed, now turned human," Sesshoumaru said. "Come,"  
"Where's your honor, you said you'd take me back," Taisho said, now getting worried.  
"I Sesshoumaru always keeps my promises, but you would be safer here for tonight," he said.  
"What the fuck, first you wanted to kill me and take what I got and now you are giving me protection," Taisho started.  
"I do not have a quarrel with you at the moment," Sesshoumaru said. Taisho thought that maybe she should keep quite, this guy contradicts himself easily. "We are to have dinner now, come," Taisho followed there were three plates on the table. Rin sat by one. Sesshoumaru sat in the middle and Taisho on the other side. They took off the lid and Taisho saw that it was soup. Sesshoumaru had a plate filled with steamed vegetables.  
"What is that on your face, is it a shield for your eyes?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Glasses, I can't see properly so these give me perfect vision," Taisho replied.  
"So you have weak sight, that's what happens when you have weak human blood in you," Sesshoumaru said. Taisho just ignored him. "Taisho-sama, can you play with Rin after dinner?" Rin asked. Taisho looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded.  
"Sure, Rin, I'll happily play with you after dinner," Taisho said.  
  
"Can you tell Rin a story before Rin sleeps?" Rin asked. 


	4. Meeting Inuyasha

"Sure Taisho, settle down and I'll tell you a story," Taisho replied. "There was once an ignorant man,"  
"What's ignorant?" Rin asked.  
"Ignorant means stupid. The stupid man thought that being the strongest and the best at many things made everyone else inferior to him,"  
"What's inferior?"  
"Lower than him. Well one day he was actually beaten by someone who was lower than him, and an even lower person tried to help him," Sesshoumaru was standing at the doorway listening. "But he rejected her help,"  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, can you listen to Taisho's story?"  
"I'm quite busy, Rin," Sesshoumaru said being caught by Rin.  
"Well anyways, later on she was attacked by something and he helped her, and he took care of her ever since,"  
"That is like when Sesshoumaru saved Rin form the wolves, Sesshoumaru is the best. Hi Jaken, come listen to Taisho's stories!" Rin said looking at Jaken from the door.  
"I don't have to listen to a worthless half-breed's ramble," Jaken said.  
"Taisho, are you worthless half-breed?" Rin asked. "Rin still likes you,"  
"Rin, go to sleep, I think I should too," Taisho said and walked out of the room. Her room was conveniently right beside Rin's bedroom. Taisho dozed off as soon as she hit the pillow and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up you lazy half-breed, we're going now," Jaken's voice was the first to be heard that morning. Taisho got up, her hair was white again and her claws and fangs were back. Her tet-tensusaiga was still at her side. Taisho jumped out of bed and followed Jaken.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru, brother, I really appreciate this," Taisho said and walked on through the forest to the well. Then she smelled someone coming towards the well. Taisho ran back into the woods and spied. She saw a fox demon a monk, another human and a half demon.  
"If you're late I'm going to come get you," Inuyasha said.  
"I'll be back in a week," Kagome said.  
"What the fuck! That long! Now way in the seven hells,"  
"SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. And Kagome jumped in. Taisho realized that she was wearing the same uniform that she owned.  
Inuyasha sniffed at the air.  
"What is it, my friend," Miroku asked.  
"I smell a half demon," he replied.  
Taisho knew that he was Inuyasha. She remembered his scent.  
"What are you waiting for then?" Sango asked, "Let's go,"  
"I think I want to get this one on my own," Inuyasha said and ran off, full speed towards Taisho. Taisho got an idea. She got onto a tree branch, real high. Inuyasha was at the bottom. Taisho jumped down and landed on her feet, right behind him.  
"Inuyasha, I can't believe it's you!" Taisho said.  
"Wah? What the fuck, how are you here?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Not so innocent anymore I see…that day…you know the fire…a miko sent me to live in the future,"  
"What's that thing on your face?" he asked, referring to her glasses.  
"These? They're glasses, can't see properly without them," Taisho replied. "Got them from the future. Did you know they make you wear short green skirts to school, and those tests and exams, gosh, they are hard? By the way, what's Kagome doing here?"  
"You know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well she does go to the same school as me, and my best friend is her cousin, Satya, she's the only one that knows that I'm a hanyou,"  
"Well tell me, where's mama, how were you two getting along while I was gone, how long has it been for you, it's been a few days for me, though a major chunk of my life was unlived, very weird, I just kinda was sent to the future at this age,"  
"Oka-san is dead and I lived on my own in my forest and then got pinned to a tree by a woman who was turned against me by Naraku and then her reincarnate, Kagome unpinned me and burst the Shikon Jewel and now we're finding it and killing Naraku,"  
"God, Shit happens, eh?" Taisho said.  
"How did you go to school with dog ears, claws, fangs, and white hair?" Inuyasha asked. 


	5. Taisho Now Inuyasha

"Easy, come I'll show you," Taisho said. They went through the well, and to Taisho's house.  
"This is a headband, it covers the ears so it doesn't feel the end of the wig, er, fake hair." Taisho put it on and showed Inuyasha. "As for the claws, I put nail polish on it and call them fake nails," Taisho said.  
"So you pretend to be human," Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah, hey want something to eat before we go back?" Taisho offered.  
"Ramen," Inuyasha said.  
"I love ramen, we have plenty of that here." Taisho replied. They went to the kitchen. Taisho made some Ramen and they both ate quickly.  
"So have you met our brother, Sesshoumaru, he is so contradicting but there's a nice side to him he hides though it shows," Taisho said.  
"You've met Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah, he was asking me for the tetsusaiga, and mistaken me for you, so I guess you know him, but since I was poisoned, he healed me with his tensusaiga and during the new moon, he let me stay there, to be safe, then after a battle he decided to bring me back," Taisho said.  
"Did father leave you a sword too?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yep, the ten-tetsusaiga, it's made out of his claws, and it does exactly what the tetsusaiga and the tensusaiga does," Taisho said and showed him her sword. DING DONG!  
"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha asked.  
"The doorbell, I'll get it, stay here, Inuyasha," Taisho said. She walked to the door and saw that it was her friend Satya again.  
"Hey Taisho, I called last night to invite you over, but you didn't pick up, nor did you go to school today, so I was wondering if you were okay," Satya said.  
"I was at my brothers, if you know what I mean, he's here, want to meet him?" Taisho asked. Satya said sure and came in.  
"Inuyasha, this is Satya," Taisho said.  
"So you're Kagome's cousin, you two look alike a bit," Inuyasha said. "Why don't we all go to Kagome's," Inuyasha suggested.  
"How do you know my cousin?" Satya asked.  
"She'll explain to you when we get there," Inuyasha said.  
"Hey Satya, get on my back, we're going the fast way," Taisho said. Inuyasha and Taisho went out to the backyard and jumped onto the tree. Then they flew to Kagome's backyard fast.  
"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha said from the window.  
"Sit! I'm not late, I haven't even gone to school yet!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha fell down the tree. Taisho jumped and landed beside him.  
"Are you okay, brother?" Taisho asked.  
"Feh," was his response.  
"Hey, Kagome," Satya said.  
"Satya, what are you doing here," Kagome went to her window and saw a 'human Inuyasha and a normal Inuyasha'.  
"Inuyasha how are there two of you?" Kagome asked looking at them.  
"Bitch, I just wanted to introduce you to my sister, Taisho, and her friend Satya!" Inuyasha said.  
"How are you friends with Satya?" Kagome asked and realized that she was Taisho from school. "Taisho?"  
"Look different without that damned uniform, eh?" Taisho said. "I was sent to this time by a miko and Satya is the only one that knows that I'm a hanyou, and some girl named Kagura told me that she was to spy on me, but then sent me back through your well and left me there, when a snake bit me and Sesshoumaru and I'm talking too much now," Taisho said.  
"Well how are you human?" Kagome asked. Taisho took off her wig and headband. "Woah, you two look exactly alike, the only way I can tell you two apart is the glasses." Kagome said.  
"Well my outfit is a bit more feminine," Taisho said.  
"True," Satya said.  
"Hey, who were those other people you two were hanging with, I'd like to meet them," Taisho said. "But first, I have an idea," Taisho said.  
"Uh oh, take cover, Taisho's got an idea!" Satya teased.  
"Inuyasha, why don't we have a switch, you be me for a day and I be you for a day," Taisho said with a grin.  
"No way in the seven hells, I'm doing that,"  
"Here, let me help you with the wig and hair band," Taisho said, plopping a wig on him. "Satya, you can help him like you helped me, oh and Inuyasha, remember, you're a girl. Okay, all we have to switch is the haori, come on," Taisho said. Inuyasha and Taisho switched.  
"This is gonna be great," Taisho said.  
"Hey, Inuyasha, now you can take a test," Kagome said.  
"Today is Sunday, we'll hang out at the mall today," Satya said with a grin.  
"Okay, let's go," Kagome said. She got her backpack and they walked to the well. "Remember, be a grouch to me and everyone else,"  
"I think I can act like him," Taisho said and winked. 


	6. Kicked out of the Mall

"Hey, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, we're back," Kagome said, more like pointing out who is who. Kirara walked up to Taisho sniffed for a few seconds and purred.  
"Inuyasha, Sango and I are going to the springs, Miroku you better stay with Inuyasha,"  
"I would think you'd have more trust in me Kagome,"  
"Yeah right, you'll meet my boomerang, if you dare peak," Sango threatened.  
  
"I look like a fucking girl!" Inuyasha complained.  
"Be quiet we're going to the mall now, you could probably buy Kagome something nice," Satya teased.  
"Fine, but I'm taking us there," Inuyasha said.  
"Eh?" Satya asked. The next thing they knew, Satya was on his back and he ran through the yards so fast he was almost invisible.  
"Woah, Inuyasha, you're almost as fast as Taisho," Satya said.  
"I'm faster than that, girl," Inuyasha said and sped up even more.  
"Okay, you're right, happy now?" Satya gave in. "Stop! We're here," Satya then suddenly said.  
"This place is too fucking crowded and what the hell am I to get Kagome?" Inuyasha said.  
"Well, I did bring my months allowance savings, but I'll spend it, well, first let's get something to eat and then we can look for your girlfriend's gift," Satya said with an evil grin.  
"What she is my girl friend, she's a girl and a friend, not my mate if that's what you're thinking," Inuyasha said.  
"Right, I guess you're the rude, arrogant, jerky boyfriend that she talks about," Satya said.  
"Like I said before, I'm her friend and I'm a boy,"  
"Boyfriend is more than just friends, Inuyasha," Satya said.  
"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said. Then Satya noticed people we're staying at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, you're a girl, make your voice sound more like one," Satya whispered, knowing that Inuyasha could hear with those ears.  
"So according to Taisho, dog demons can't eat chocolate, so I'll get us some pizza and vanilla ice-cream," Satya said.  
"I want ramen," Inuyasha demanded.  
"They don't have Ramen here," Satya said.  
"Fine, whatever," Inuyasha said.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, my friend, I'll be right back, to see if the girls are in danger," Miroku said walking towards the springs.  
"Eh, no fucking chance of that, ern Miroku," Taisho said running in front of him.  
"What is that on your face, Inuyasha?" he asked.  
"Glasses, from Kagome's time, they make me see clearer," Taisho thought fast.  
"You're voice sounds a bit squeaky, today," Miroku said. "Almost like a girl,"  
"Feh, you're scaring me, if you grope me, I swear I'll kill you before your hand does," Taisho threatened.  
"I am not that kind of guy, Inuyasha," Miroku said.  
Sango and Kagome came back with Shippou. They were brushing their hair and now walking back to Kaede's hut.  
"Inuyasha, Shikon Jewels, this way coming fast, very fast!" Kagome said. Taisho sniffed the air. "Wolf youkia," Taisho said.  
"Kouga-kun," Kagome said. A big tornado like thing rolled by them.  
"Hey, Kagome, how's dog turd treating ya," he said.  
"When you say dog turd, you better not be talking about me," Taisho said.  
"You smell funny dog turd, are you sick?" Kouga asked.  
"Kouga, leave Inuyasha alone," Kagome said.  
"Okay, Kagome, my woman," he said. "Hey, Inuyasha, cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Ice-cream, great, almost as good as ramen, I'll have to ask Kagome to bring some," Inuyasha said.  
"So Kagome loves stuff at Icing, let's try there first, Taisho," Satya said.  
"What's at icing, is Ice-cream there?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Nope, but stuff, Kagome loves, the stuff here ain't that expensive, go find something you think Kagome would like," Satya said. "I'm getting myself and Taisho something,"  
"Hey, can I get Taisho something too?"  
"Here, you have ten dollars, do what ever you like with it," Satya said. Inuyasha looked at the bill.  
"Oh never mind, just show me what you want, and I'll pay for it," Satya said. Inuyasha looked around and saw something. "Satya, what the fuck is this?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Excuse me girls, if you continue to curse like that in this story, we'll have security escort you out," the cashier said.  
"Feh, I'd like to see you-"  
"Taisho, be quiet," Satya said. "Sorry about her, she's a bit angry today,"  
"Well, what is this?" Inuyasha asked.  
"A battery powered hair drier, and it's ten fifty, I'll buy it and you can give it to your brother, Taisho said that you had one, go look for some more things," Satya said.  
"Why would I care about my bastard brother!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe you can't shut your mouth one bit," Satya said. They were now in the parking lot of the story. Satya had bought the battery powered portable Hair drier before they left. 


	7. Movies and New Moon

"Feh,"  
"And I can't believe you tried to attack the security guards, your lucky we weren't taken to the police station. If you can control yourself now, I think we can go to see a movie,"  
"What's a movie," Inuyasha asked.  
"Okay here's the deal, you have to be very quiet, eat the popcorn and watch the big screen television, it gets kind of loud there, and Taisho's ears are sensitive, but she can cope, so I think you can," Satya said.  
  
"Inuyasha's afraid of the big bad wolf, he, he, he!" Shippou egged on.  
"I will not be intimidated by a wimpy wolf," Taisho said, "But I do not have a quarrel with you so just back off, and let go of Kagome, before I'll have to use my ten-tetsusaiga," Taisho threatened.  
"Uh, Kagome, my woman, I'll be back later, I picked up Naraku's scent," Kouga said.  
"Inuyasha we have to follow him!" Kagome said.  
"Very well, let's go guys!" Taisho said and they ran off after Kouga. "Hey, my senses are weakening," Taisho, said. "Damn it's not that time again!" Taisho said, slowing down.  
  
"Satya, what movie are we going to see?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Finding Nemo, I heard it's good," Satya said.  
"Oh, this popcorn, *cough, cough* is great, though *cough* it makes me cough," Inuyasha said. "What kind of spell *cough* causes this?"  
"It's not a spell, it's just you eating it," Satya said. "Drink the sprite, it'll help," Inuyasha drank it and coughed even more. "What's with the bubbles!"  
"Okay be quiet, now, the movie is starting." Satya said.  
"Feh," Inuyasha said.  
  
"The fish youkia, got eaten by a shark youkia, and his mother is gone, that's so sad, and the father going after Nemo, Inutaisho would probably not do that for me, or maybe he would," Inuyasha babbled. "Hey, my senses are going away, god damn it, it's that time of the month, I have to take shelter," Inuyasha said.  
"Taisho, that's a good thing, now we can take off that wig and headband," Satya reasoned, "There is no danger here,"  
"Fine," Inuyasha said and took off the wig and headband.  
"You don't look like a girl anymore, and without those glasses, you look so much like a guy, tomorrow at school you're going to need to wear makeup, you don't want people to know you switched,"  
"No fucking chance, I'm going to wear makeup,"  
  
"Inuyasha you can't fight Naraku, if you're human, let's just stay here," Miroku, Sango, and Kagome reasoned.  
"Fine, let's go stay at Kaede-baba's ," Taisho suggested.  
"Inuyasha, those glasses makes you look like a girl," Shippou said.  
"Shippou-kun, you are testing my patients, continue and you'll regret that," Taisho said calmly.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha is threatening me," Shippou said.  
"Inuyasha, stop,"  
"Feh," Taisho said.  
"Inuyasha, I sense a more pure aura around you, you have changed, and where is ye rosary?"  
"Oh, I took it off, I decided I trust him now," Kagome said quickly.  
"Oh? Well I hope ye judged well," Kaede said. 


	8. Inuyasha is a Girl!

"I did," Kagome said.  
"Well anyways, let's get some rest, so tomorrow we'll be ready to fight Naraku and find shards," Taisho said.  
"Yeah," they agreed.  
  
Taisho sat on a tree branch while everyone else slept in Kaede's hut. Miroku was in another room with Kirara and Shippou was with Kagome and Sango. Taisho decided that she was getting tired so she went into the hut and sat against a wall as far away from Miroku as possible.  
"Taisho," Kagome said walking up to her, "It's funny that I never noticed the resemblance when I was at school,"  
"Yeah, well, I tried, and you weren't at school most of the time," Taisho replied. "So are you and Inu mates or mates to be? Wait the right words are, are you two going out?"  
"Well, I do like him, but I don't think it's mutual, I look like his dead girlfriend and I'm her reincarnate, I think he still likes Kikyou,"  
"But I can sense that he has a feeling for you and it doesn't take a demon none the less half demon to figure that out. He does like you," Taisho said.  
"Um, okay,"  
"He just doesn't show it," Taisho said.  
Miroku pretended to be asleep and heard what they were saying.  
  
"Okay, let's practice the makeup stuff,"  
"Gods I don't know how I ever agreed to do this!" Inuyasha said as Satya applied the makeup.  
"Don't worry about it, you'll look fine, just keep your mouth shut when you're at school and don't eat like a pig and you'll be okay,"  
  
Inuyasha looked in the mirror at his more feminine self and screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHH Bitch! You made me a girl!!! What in the seven hells!"  
"You look perfect, Taisho, now lets wash it off, and then we can show you who's who from the yearbook," Satya said.  
  
After what seemed to be hours of Satya showing Inuyasha people of importance, telling him what to talk about, how to talk and who to respect, it was just about time to sleep.  
"Kagome looks good in that picture," he said. He went to the backyard and jumped onto the tree.  
"Taisho, I see you're back,"  
"Kagura, what the fuck? How did you get here?" Inuyasha yelled looking down from the tree. He jumped down and pulled out his tetsusaiga.  
"Sorry, I thought you were Taisho,"  
"What do you want with my sister?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I am against Naraku, and I was just helping her find her former self,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Inuyasha's reincarnate is a girl,"  
"No she fucking isn't," Inuyasha replied, "She's my sister,"  
"I didn't hear anything and I didn't see anything," Kagura said and walked off. Inuyasha realized that he said too much and he was seen as human and that's what Kagura meant. Inuyasha went back inside.  
He sat on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
"So, my friend you are not Inuyasha, I thought so, so who are you?" Miroku said.  
"Uh oh," Kagome grinned.  
"Should I tell him?"  
"We'll tell you tomorrow in the morning, sleep," Taisho said in her normal voice.  
"You're a girl!" Miroku said. 


	9. Revealed Identity Getting ready for scho...

"Heh, no kidding," Taisho said.  
  
"Taisho, wake up, it's time for school, get into your uniform,"  
"No fucking way in seven hells that I'm wearing that overly revealing Kagome's world uniform,"  
"You have to, it's the rules," Satya said.  
"Feh," Inuyasha said. "The things I do for my siblings,"  
  
"So, Girl Inu, who are you for real?" Miroku said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Taisho, his twin," Taisho said. Miroku's hand went to her back and then her butt. "And I'm, *WHACK* just as dangerous as him so you better not be improper," Taisho said.  
"Miroku, I knew you were a hentai but groping Inuyasha just ain't right!" Sango said whacking him with her heraikutso. Kagome and Taisho laughed.  
"He is not Inuyasha, she is Taisho, Inuyasha's twin sister," Miroku said.  
"Inuyasha has a sister? Cool," Sango said shaking her hand.  
"Sorry about yesterday, I like teasing Inuyasha," Shippou said.  
"I thought so," Taisho said.  
  
"Inuyasha but your headband on," Satya ordered. She put the makeup on him. "Here, put your uniform on,"  
"I told you bitch, I'm not going to!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I draw the line at this! This is worse than dealing with Sesshoumaru,"  
"I could call you a bitch literally, so just get over it!" Satya said.  
"Fine, I'll wear the stupid uniform, but I'm going back to my time after school," Inuyasha said.  
"Whatever," Satya said.  
Inuyasha came out of the bathroom, wearing the short green skirt, and the top and the headband and the wig and the makeup. He definitely looked like a girl here.  
"Shoot, I forgot about the glasses," Satya said. "Wait a minute, I can say your trying out contacts,"  
"Contacts?"  
"They're to see better, where do you think you're going with that sword!" Satya said.  
"I'm not going anywhere without it!" Inuyasha said. 


	10. School Inuyasha Style

"Oh yeah that's right, Taisho said those swords seal the youkia blood, well you'll have to keep it in the bottom of your backpack and don't let it get seen, cause you'll get in trouble." Satya said.  
  
"Hey, Taisho, come on, did you study for the History test today? You know, It's on myths and legends of the Sengoku Jedai"  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied.  
"Come on Taisho let's get to class," Satya said grabbing his hand. They ran to class.  
"Okay your test starts now, it's an oral and you will be graded as a class," The teacher said. "The Sengoku Jedai was about how many years ago, Satya,"  
"Five-hundred," she said.  
"Name one famous person that wasn't myth or legend, Taisho," Inuyasha remembered Kagome talking about someone named Nabunaga,"  
"Nabunaga," Inuyasha said.  
"Correct. Saya, name one person who was of myth or legend we have learned about,"  
"Ooh, my favorite, Sesshoumaru, that Lord," Saya said.  
"Correct,"  
"Yeah I know, I saw a picture of him, he looks like a girl," Saya whispered to a girl named Yum.  
"Feh," Inuyasha murmured.  
"What was that Taisho, you can tell the whole class," the teacher said.  
"Sesshoumaru looking like a girl, that's funny,"  
"I highly agree, how did he get respect when he wore makeup and had long white hair," Satya said.  
"Remember students, it's just a legend, demons, magic, powers, they don't exist,"  
"Where'd you hear that," Inuyasha said. "What world are you from,"  
"In-Taisho, shut up," Satya whispered. Inuyasha could hear with those ears.  
"I will ignore that comment, Taisho, but I don't want to hear that again," The teacher said.  
  
"Okay, Satya, I'm hungry," Inuyasha said.  
"Taisho, lunch will be after the next class, Science,"  
"Fine," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay class, today we'll be dissecting a fish, Taisho, since you were partnered up with Kagome and she's not here, you'll be paired with Satya, since Hojo isn't here either. 


	11. Inuyasha asked out by a guy

"In-Taisho, follow the directions, oh wait, just sit right there, and I'll do the cutting,"  
"Then I'll eat it," Inuyasha said.  
"You, eat a fish! It's got preservatives on it, and that's just gross," Saya said.  
"Yeah, and next period is lunch," Satya added.  
"Feh, whatever," Taisho said.  
"You know, your voice seems a little bit weird today, are you sick or something?" Yume asked.  
"Feh, I do not get sick," Inuyasha replied.  
"Hey, Taisho, I've been wanting to ask you, um will you go out with me please?" a boy from behind asked. His name was Jojo, Hojo's cousin.  
"Satya?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No you," Jojo replied. Satya whispered, knowing Inuyasha would hear. "Tell him yes, but not today,"  
"Feh, I'll 'go out' with you but not today, maybe Saturday or something," Inuyasha said.  
"Hey, Taisho, where are your glasses," Yume asked.  
"Contacts," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay so lets kick some Naraku's ass," Taisho said. "I'm searching for wolf boy's scent," Taisho sniffed the ground and ran. The others followed.  
"I think we should go on Kirara, we'll get there faster," Sango suggested. Kirara transformed and Shippou, Miroku and Sango got on. Kagome got on Taisho's back and they flew off.  
"There it is!" Sango exclaimed. They landed at the castle.  
"Yo, Baboon boy, get your ass over here, so I can kick it!" Taishi, said. Miroku and Sango looked at her funny.  
"Hey, Taisho, this may be the wrong time to ask but, will you-"  
"Houshi you better start acting proper now!" Sango said showing him her boomerang. Suddenly they all shut up because Miasma was surrounding them.  
"Screw the miasma, hey if any of you need my haori, here take it because the ten-tetsusaiga will protect me,"  
"Okay Naraku, I don't know why I'm fighting you but, TEN-TETSUSAIGA!" Taisho yelled and cut through the miasma. "Everyone get out!" Taisho said. They all did.  
"Okay Naraku, take this," SLASH!!!! "CUTTING WIND!" SLASH!! SLASH!!! Naraku turned into the hair on the stick again.  
"That was plain stupid," Taisho said, "He's so cowardly that he won't ever come himself,"  
"The puppet," Miroku said.  
  
"Okay, is it lunch now?" Inuyasha asked getting anxious.  
"Yes, now if you just sit quiet, I'll go buy our lunch," Satya said.  
"I'll sit right here," Inuyasha said.  
"Fine," Satya said walking to order lunch.  
"Hey, Taisho," a girl said sitting next to Inuyasha.  
"Hi," Inuyasha said.  
"You're going to go out with Jojo, right?" she asked.  
"Hell no!" he said.  
"Taisho, here's your lunch," Satya said handing him his tray consisting of Pizza. Inuyasha shoved it down his throat quickly and then ate the ice-cream.  
"I like this ice-cream, I wish Kagome brought some to the well," Inuyasha blurted.  
"What?" The girl said.  
"Taisho is a bit sick today, you hear her voice?" Satya said.  
"Gym class is next, Taisho, it's fencing and archery,"  
"Feh, this is going to be easy," Inuyasha said. 


	12. Kikyou gets WHOOP ASS

"Good, because you're on both teams," Satya said.  
"Okay, Taisho you're up against, Hojo-kun," 'Hojo, the one that wants Kagome, no fucking chance!' Inuyasha thought as he put the armor on. 'This is more armor than Sesshoumaru wears, feh,' Inuyasha thought.  
"Just disarm the opponent," the coach said and they started. Inuyasha disarmed him with one movement.  
"Good job, Taisho, go on to the archery station, Hojo you are to rematch with someone else later," the coach said.  
"Okay now make the arrow hit the target the closest wins," another coach said. Inuyasha shot it right at the middle with all ten arrows.  
"Great job, Taisho, run the track now, as many times as you can until the bell rings,"  
  
"Inuyasha!" a voice said. Taisho smelled an awful smell of mud and bones, Taisho turned around to see Kagome, dressed in a kimono.  
"Kagome, you changed your clothes?" Taisho said.  
"It's Kikyou, Inuyasha, come to hell with me, Inuyasha," she said.  
"Uh, guys, who's this stink woman, she's like uh, come with me to hell, and all that crap, is she like another evil bitch?" Taisho exclaimed, questioned, rambled.  
"You're not Inuyasha, die imposter, your soul will be great to be added in my body," Kikyou said pointing an arrow at her.  
"Ten-tetsusaiga!" Taisho pulled it out of the scabbard. It formed a barrier for herself. "Get any closer and I'll use the cutting wind," Taisho threatened. Kikyou disappeared.  
"God damn those crazy son of a bitches!" Taisho said.  
"Hey, we heard you calling," Sango said. Miroku, Kagome and the rest of them ran towards her.  
"Yeah, I already handled it, some psycho-bitch, your look alike asked me to go to hell with her, so I threatened her with this and she disappeared. She's a walking corpse!" Taisho said.  
"Kikyou!" Kagome said.  
"Oh well, she's gone now," Taisho said. 


	13. Gym

"Inuyasha, just because the teacher said run around as many times as you can doesn't mean show you're super strengths, people can't find out that you're a you know!" Satya said. "Slow down, act like you're tired,"  
"Feh, I'm just getting started."  
"Listen you-"  
"Fine," Inuyasha said and stopped. BEEEP! The bell rang. Okay Taisho, let's go get our things and get out of here,"  
"Wait, who's Inuyasha?" Saya asked.  
"I called her that my mistake, she looks like someone I know," Satya said.  
"Oh,"  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, now that schools over, you can go back to what you were wearing before and you can take off that makeup and wig, and we'll study,"  
"Hell no, woman, I'm going back after this shit is off," Inuyasha replied.  
"How about we at least go to the store so you can get those gifts," Satya suggested. "Wal-Mart,"  
"Fine," Inuyasha said.  
"It's in walking distance, so we'll walk there,"  
  
"Whatever, let's go," Inuyasha said, walking up the stairs into the room to change his clothes. He washed off the makeup and came back downstairs in his fire rat outfit.  
"Uh, Inuyasha, the mascara is smudged all over your face," Satya said, getting a wet tissue and wiping it off his face. "Okay, lets go." Inuyasha and Satya walked to Wall-mart.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you find what you want to get them?"  
"Yeah, Kagome a necklace, Miroku, sneakers, Sango, brush, Shippou candy, Kirara, catnip and myself, a matching necklace of Kagome's,"  
"Good, I'll go pay for them,"  
"Yeah, wait, hold on, video games are fun," Inuyasha said.  
"My cousin, Souta, has this game, you can play it at his house," Satya said.  
"Fine," Inuyasha said. And they walked to the line.  
"What is this?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the candy.  
"Other types of candy, do you want to try one?" Satya asked.  
"Yes, I want this," Inuyasha said picking up the Starbursts. "They have a nice scent,"  
"Taisho liked those too, I'll get her one and myself one," Satya said. Getting two.  
  
"Hey, It's Inuyasha!" Souta said running to him.  
"Hey, kid," Inuyasha said.  
"Wanna play video games?" Souta offered.  
  
"Hey, Aunty (Kagome's mom)" Satya said.  
"Hey, Satya, how do you know about Inuyasha?"  
"His twin sister, is my friend, they're switching places for a day," Satya said.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Haha, I'm winning," Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"Inuyasha I think it's time to go," Satya exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, I'm back," Kouga said.  
"Hey, dog turd.wah, you ain't dog turd!"  
"That's right, and I don't appreciate you calling my brother a dog turd, I don't have a quarrel with you and I don't want one, okay?" Taisho said.  
"Wah? Fine, whatever," Kouga asked.  
  
"Kouga! What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha ran towards him with his tetsusaiga.  
"Oh, hey dog turd," Kouga said. "I'm just going to take my woman back, hey, what's that?" Kouga asked, referring to the bag that he held.  
"I've got gifts for all of you," Inuyasha asked. *Sniff!* "Sesshoumaru!"  
"Oh so you finally noticed," Sesshoumaru said.  
"I'm getting sick of fighting you for the tetsusaiga," Inuyasha said.  
"I have not come here to fight with you, half-breed-" 


	14. Gifts for you

"Since you're here, I'll give it to you first," Inuyasha said. "Miroku, sneakers, for your feet, Sango a brush, Shippou, candy, Starbursts are great, oops I took Satya's oh well, Kagome, we have matching necklaces, they called if a friendship necklace, Sesshoumaru, it's unbelievable, but I got you something too,"  
"You got Sesshoumaru something?" Kagome asked.  
"Here, you care about your hair so much, I thought you'd like this," Inuyasha gave him a hair drier. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something but Taisho interrupted.  
"Hey brother, I wanna say thanks again," Taisho said and gave him a big hug.  
"Get off of me, I smell Naraku," Sesshoumaru said.  
"I am not Naraku, I am Kagura,"  
"What do you want," Inuyasha asked.  
"Your help."  
"I told you I wasn't going to help you," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Eh?" Taisho said.  
"Uh oh, I gotta go," Kagura ran off on her feather.  
  
"Come back here, hanyou, combine with me, I want to be the next offspring," a youkia said.  
"Never!" a girl said. She was frail and clumsy looking, her eyes were a florescent pink color. She flew up into the air and landed on Naraku's heart.  
"So, you're still alive, sis," Naraku said, on the heart. "That's not surprising because you are the famed strongest hanyou of the world,"  
"What's pulling me, brother Onigumo?" the girl asked. (they call each other brother and sister, but they just respect each other in that way)  
"Go with it, you'll be free," he said.  
"Ver-very well," 


	15. Sesshoumaru's Childhood Trainer

"Naraku's having another offspring," Kagura said.  
"Onigumo!" a pink eyed, clumsy looking girl fell to the ground.  
"You! You aren't combined with any other demons in my body, you are your own self! And you are the strongest hanyou of all time. So strong yet beaten by me,"  
"I fought off all the youkia in your body, and I'm still my own self,"  
"Fighting those youkia is exactly why you're out of me, since you are too strong to manipulated I'm letting you go alive, but if you interfere with anything I'm doing you will be killed, leave Sita," Naraku said.  
"Okay," she said and ran out of the castle, she ran through a barrier and into the forest.  
  
"I smell something," Inuyasha said.  
"Finally, weak brother," Sesshoumaru said.  
"It's a youkia, half," Kouga said.  
  
'Fifty fucking years ago, I was the strongest half demon of my time, protecting villages and shit, and being respected as something, then, all of the sudden I appear in another dimension and is trapped for fifty years fighting random youkia and shit, then released and don't know where to go or what to do, how lucky can a person get!' Sita thought to herself.  
Sita kept walking until she smelt demons, the scent of dog demons, maybe a wolf and a fox, like herself. 'Uh oh, I don't feel like fighting today, I'm so tired, and too weak,' Sita thought and climbed onto a tree. Then she dozed off.  
  
"No big deal, it's not doing anything to us," Kouga said.  
"I will go and see to it," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Feh, you'd probably kill it as soon as you see it!" Inuyasha said.  
"No, I'd kill you," Sesshoumaru said and made his way to the scent. Shippou snuck and followed him.  
"You're foolish to think I wouldn't notice you are here," Sesshoumaru said.  
"I just don't want you killing anyone," Shippou said.  
"And you think you could stop me," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"A weak hanyou on the tree, she won't be a danger to us any longer,"  
"Just kill her and get on with it,"  
"And then we can take the sword and things and sell them,"  
Sita opened her eyes to see to see a group of thieves, one of them had a sword aimed at her and the rest were around her. 'How did I get on the ground?' she thought. Her eyes glowed a blue color and they backed away. She made one quick scratch movement around herself causing a glowing whip. Everyone fell to the ground. Then she heard trees rustling and the demon scent got stronger.  
"Show yourself and don't be a coward!" she commanded. Shippou jumped out of the bushes with a smile on his face. 'That's Krish! My brother!' was her first thought. 'It's been fifty years he had to have aged, that's not Krish,'  
"Are you in relation to Krish, you look a lot like him," Sita asked.  
"How do you know about my father?" he asked. "Who are you?"  
"Krish, is my brother, well half, but you're his son?"  
"So I still have living family! Yeah!" Shippou said and hugged her.  
"You're not the one I'm sensing though."  
"You're the lowly hanyou that was roaming the forest close by us," Sesshoumaru said.  
"I've never thought you'd say something like that to me, Lord Inutaisho, please forgive me for asking but, you're scent is kinda off, by the way did Sesshoumaru master that poison claw, when I was training him he had some trouble learning about that, and Inuyasha, did he get that sword yet and master it and all?"  
"Sita, you're still alive, I Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, will show you first hand the poison claw," Sesshoumaru said, showing his claws with green smoke around it.  
"Gosh, you're no longer a pup, I must say that much and you're skilled well too," Sita said grabbing his arm to look at his claws. "What about the other hand?"  
"You know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" Shippou asked. 


	16. Inuyasha's Childhood Trainer

"Yeah, I trained them separately," Sita said. "Though my senses aren't as strong as theirs, I know how to use what I've got and I have the same attacks as Inuyasha, a kitsune, and Sesshoumaru, watch this Shippou," Sita said. She swung her hands in front of her and fire went through it and was heading towards Sesshoumaru who quickly moved behind her and aimed a poison claw at her neck.  
"Very good, you've gotten better with this pop quiz than your previous,"  
"I Sesshoumaru do not need training from you again,"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, you are a demon lord now," Sita said.  
"I've heard about your disappearance fifty years ago,"  
"Yeah, I was fighting some evil hanyou baboon guy who sucked me into some strange place filled with youkia who fought one another and combined bodies, I fought random youkia for those fifty years and took rested with another youkia, Onigumo on a heart. Very weird, and then I fell to the ground back in the normal world. He said his name was Naraku and he said I'm too strong for him to manipulate and if I interfere he'd personally kill me.basically,"  
"So you're against Naraku too," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Yeah," Sita said.  
"Come,"  
Sita followed Sesshoumaru with Shippou on her shoulders. They walked through the trees and made it back to where a group that consisted of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Taisho, Kouga, and Inuyasha were.  
"Oh and let me guess, this is Inuyasha, ne?" Sita said.  
"Sita? How could you be.are you.you didn't age!"  
"Fifty years in another dimension because of some baboon hanyou named Naraku," Sita said, briefing up the story more.  
"Oh, you had to deal with the bastard too,"  
"Well come right along and join the I hate Naraku club!" Taisho blurted.  
"So, have you mastered the sword yet? And how about you're speed?" Sita asked. She used that whip again and aimed for him. He moved back quickly. "You've improved, very good, so where's Meyoga?"  
"He'll be back," Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha who's this?"  
"Hey, I'm thinking you're Inuyasha's mate, I thought he'd be too much of a jerk to have one, but I guess his attitudes improved. I'm Sita, I trained both of them, when they were just pups,"  
"Don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"  
"I'll exclude the fifty years, I'd be twenty youkia years, but for a human I'd be sixteen, and hanyou, eighteen. The youkia ages slower. Hanyou is based on appearance. Human you should know. Quite confusing,"  
"Inuyasha, I'm sure that you should have aged too, what happened,"  
"Long story," he replied.  
"Hey, glad you're joining them," Kagura landed with her feather.  
"You're one of his offspring's! Why are you glad?"  
"I want to be free from him,"  
"Sesshoumaru, milord, Rin has been kidnapped!" Jaken said.  
"Naraku's plans are getting repetitive," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Jaken, long time no see, you've gotten old!" 


End file.
